Drinking containers for consumption using straws are known. When hot liquids are contained in these containers with prior structures, air pressure in the containers will be heighten because of heat, which results in that the hot liquids are prone to spouting out of the open end of the straw when it is open. In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to mount a ventilating device on inner cap. For example, Chinese patent CN200610165636.7 discloses a cap for drink container and a drink container, wherein a valve with air vent is mounted on the inner cap for ventilating, and two valve cores are mounted on a slide sheet in order that the valve cores will block up the air vent of the valve to seal up water when the valve is in its open and closed positions. While this structure should be assembled exactly to ensure that the air vent on the valve and the valve cores are positioned accurately, and it is not convenient to replace the valve body with this structure when it is worn down or burnt if it is fixed on the inner cap. It is, therefore, necessary to provide a drink container with suction pipe with structure for ventilating to prevent hot liquids and vapors spouting out when the straw is open, which is also simply structured, easy to be disassembled and assembled, and easy to be cleaned.